


Let's Do It, Let's.

by TenYearMan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kinda not, M/M, PWP, Smut, kinda sweet, quick and dirty little drabble, soft, they have sex because they're bored and don't like talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenYearMan/pseuds/TenYearMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking is much easier than talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do It, Let's.

“What are you doing?” 

The question is enough to startle him from his concentrated exploration of the freckles on Hux’s backside, and Ren is briefly struck speechless - just long enough for Hux to turn his head and level him with a dead-pan look. 

Touching, was what he had been doing in the simplest sense. But how was he supposed to explain that in the last half hour, while Hux had been engrossed in whatever was on his datapad, he had counted exactly two hundred and forty three freckles dotting the General’s shoulders and staining either side of his spine? How was he supposed to explain that he had traced every single one of them, that he had perched himself beside Hux’s naked torso with the express purpose of observing the subtle shifts of muscle each time he moved or rolled his shoulders back or popped his neck? 

“Thinking.” It’s close enough to the truth for Ren to stand his ground when one coppery brow disappears under the fringe of Hux’s bangs, which are loose and soft after his shower some hour prior. 

“ _ Thinking _ .” It sounds stupid when Hux echoes it back to him in a voice that suggests he doesn’t buy the excuse, and Ren nods firmly, eyes narrowed like he’s daring the General to turn this into  _ something _ . 

Hux doesn’t. He turns back to his datapad and says absolutely nothing on the subject, and Ren very nearly exhales a sigh of relief. 

This reprieve doesn’t last long at all, however. Hux finishes whatever it was he had been reading - and that’s really the only reason he’d turned away in the first place - then locks his datapad and twists onto his back, somehow managing to stay in one place and look graceful while doing it. Ren almost envies him. 

Hux props himself up on his elbows and regards him coolly, and Ren takes this opportunity to shift between his legs, silencing whatever he’s about to say before Hux has a chance to say it. They kiss; it doesn’t last nearly long enough, and Ren’s moved on to suck along the tendons of Hux’s neck when Hux tilts his head back like he’s got something on his mind and it happens to be more important than the taste of Ren’s teeth. 

“ _You’re_ _pretty_.” Ren beats him to the punch of whatever he was planning to say, and for a blissful second manages to shut Hux up with words muffled against his sternum and bitten into his skin. 

For a long moment, Hux says nothing, then - “ _ Pardon _ ?” 

Ren’s face grows warm - an unfortunate side effect of the fact that he can’t control neither his expressions, nor his emotions - and he clears his throat, shrugging and draping himself over Hux’s chest. He’s not a light man, but Hux doesn’t complain and instead slides his arms forward, laying on his back with his fingers in Ren’s hair.

“What I was thinking about, earlier,” Ren begins in that minimalistic way of his, resting his cheek on Hux’s sternum and tracing the freckles he sees on Hux’s bicep with the tip of one finger. 

“I didn’t ask.” 

“You wanted to, though.”

Hux acquiesces with a hum, brushing Ren’s hair from his forehead in long, sweeping passes. Ren is glad for the silence. He closes his eyes, screws them shut tight tight  _ tight _ , arms circling waist and fingers neatly slotting over hips, and continues to say nothing for a long time, minutes ticking idly by while Ren controls his heavy tongue and twists it right to form the words. 

It doesn’t work. 

He opens his mouth, clicks it shut again, then tries a second time before giving up. Hux doesn’t push it; he tucks his thumbs at the base of Ren’s skull and rubs in slow, firm circles, until both Ren’s grip and his shoulders relax. The lines of his brow smooth, wrinkles permanently etched into his forehead going faint and thin. 

“Let’s fuck.” 

It’s a casual suggestion - one of those things that Ren can refuse without facing any consequences. Neither of them really care what comes of it, but Hux can’t handle the silence for too long so he throws  _ something  _ out there: one of those things he knows won’t devolve into a fight, whether or not Ren decides to follow through. They’ve never done it quite like this, though. 

Ren lifts his head, slow on the uptake, and levels Hux with a  _ look  _ \- thick brow and dark eyes. Hux looks right back, waiting, hands still around the back of Ren’s neck.

The kiss they share is slow, slow like sugar syrup or tar, the kind of slow that makes Hux’s teeth ache. It’s never been like this. No teeth, no blood, no nails raking welts over broad shoulders or fingers pinching bruises into sensitive thighs. Ren holds him like something fragile, and Hux lets him, is the thing. Hux lets him and hooks one ankle around the back of Ren’s thigh, cradling him like he too, might break, if Hux isn’t careful. 

They lose trousers and pants somewhere along the line, between wet presses of tongue and an awkward clack of teeth that makes Ren flush and Hux laugh. Hux fishes the lube out from the nightstand, one long, long arm stretching out while Ren sucks pale marks down his sternum and over his stomach. The bottle hits him in the arm, and Ren fishes it from among the sheets when he’s reached where he’s going, settled between Hux’s spread legs. Hux isn’t painfully hard, but he’s  _ interested _ , and that in itself is enough to have Ren licking a playful stripe from base to tip, tongue teasing the glans until it’s slick and shiny with spit. 

“I want to see your face this time.” Ren blurts it out before he can lose the nerve, holding the bottle of lube up like he’s going to try and use it as a bartering chip if Hux denies him his request. Hux rolls his eyes but when there’s wet fingers at his hole doesn’t make a move to twist onto his knees, arching his hips up into the touch, into the press of bony, callused digits. Somewhere, it occurs to him that Ren’s finally cut his damn nails, but he’s feeling particularly kind so he says nothing, relaxing into the faint burn with a breathy little sigh. His lashes flutter to his cheeks and he doesn’t see the way Ren stares, pink staining all the way down to his collar and soft mouth parted like he’s the one with two fingers up his ass. 

When he does look, Ren’s slipped three fingers out of him and shifted closer, knees tucked under his thighs and hands on his hips. His right hand is still sticky with lube. Lube now rubbed onto Hux’s skin. Hux wrinkles his nose and Ren ignores it entirely, instead hiking his thighs around his own waist so that he can see what he’s doing when he presses in. 

It’s hot and tight and  _ good  _ \- the kind of good that makes them both shudder when the curve of Hux’s ass meets with Ren’s groin. Good, but not enough. Ren doesn’t think it’ll ever be  _ enough _ . He spreads Hux’s cheeks - small and firm and molded perfectly to fit his palms - and shoves in the extra centimeter as though it’ll make any difference for him. It  _ feels  _ like it does, and that’s enough for him to groan aloud, head bowed so that his hair brushes Hux’s chest each time he rolls his hips forward. 

Hux clings to him, fingers gripping tight around the back of his neck and back arched up off the mattress. 

They share breath, share kisses. Ren murmurs ‘ _ pretty, pretty, pretty _ ’ against his freckle-dotted jaw until Hux twists his head up and shuts him with a bite. 

He’s heavy in the aftermath, barrel-chest heaving against Hux’s and dick softening. It slips out, eventually, and Ren is indignant around the fact, rumbling something petulant against Hux’s throat. Hux shoves him off. 

Ren takes him along for the roll, on his back with Hux draped on top of him now and come smeared and cooling between them. Some drips from Hux’s hole, down the crease of his thigh. Ren can feel it when it drops cold onto his own leg. He sneaks his fingers between Hux’s asscheeks with a wicked little grin, brings them away wet.  
  
He doesn’t get the chance to lick them clean. Hux kisses him, again, murmurs something pretty against the curve of his mouth, then slips out of his hold and meander to the bathroom, entirely too suggestive.  

**Author's Note:**

> [Come chat with me on my tumblr ♥♥ ](http://tenyearsexperienceman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
